headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Eleventh Doctor
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The TARDIS | known relatives = Doctors I-X (predecessors) Doctor XII (successor) River Song (wife) Amy Pond (mother-in-law) Rory Williams (father-in-law) | status = | born = 909 years ago Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut 2010 (Regeneration cycle) | died = 2013 (Regenerates) | 1st appearance = Doctor Who: The End of Time (Part 2) | final appearance = | actor = Matt Smith }} The Eleventh Doctor, commonly referred to simply as "The Doctor", was the main character from the second iteration of the BBC sci-fi television series Doctor Who. Played by actor Matt Smith, he is the eleventh incarnation of the character, succeeding the role that had been previously played by Scottish actor David Tennant. Smith's version of the Doctor was introduced in the second part of the "The End of Time" story-arc that bridged the gap between series four and five. Smith became the regularly featured series protagonist with the ironically named season five premiere episode "The Eleventh Hour". Biography Regeneration The Eleventh Doctor came into being after regenerating from his previous incarnation, the Tenth Doctor. The Tenth Doctor gave his life to save Wilfred Mott who had been locked inside of a radioactive cannister. Though he saved Mott, he was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation and knew that his time was short. After visiting key points within his own timeline, taking measure to look in on those who had great impact on his life, the Doctor solemnly passed away. He regenerated into a younger, rejuvinated body with it's own sense of identity and personality, seperate from that of previous incarnations. Doctor Who: The End of Time (Part 2) Series Five Series Six The Doctor appeared in the deserts of Utah where he met up with his human companions River Song, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. However, this version of the Doctor came from a point in time some two-hundred years into the future of when River, Amy and Rory saw him last. While resting near a lake, they took note of a being rising from the lake wearing an astronaut's outfit similar to the type worn by the Apollo 11 astronauts. While the others seemed completely surprised by this, the Doctor appeared to have known who the stranger was and went to face him. The astronaut produced a burst of energy from his hands which enveloped the Doctor, seemingly killing him. While the others watched in horror, a retired FBI agent named Canton Everett Delaware, III approached them to offer explanation. Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut The slightly younger, 909-year-old version of the Doctor however (the one the comanions were most familiar with), took the TARDIS to Washington, D.C. in the year 1969 where he met with President Richard Nixon. After recovering from the shock of seeing a Time Lord and the TARDIS mysteriously appear inside the Oval Office, President Nixon accepted the Doctor's aid in resolving a mystery concerning an anonymous child who continuously telephoned the President pleading for aide. Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut Notes & Trivia * The eleventh incarnation of the Doctor was created by director Euros Lyn and writer/producer Russell T. Davies based on concepts originally developed by Sydney Newman, Waris Hussein and Anthony Coburn. * Actor Matt Smith is the youngest actor to date to play the role of the Doctor. * Matt Smith was succeeded by Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor. See also External Links * * * The Eleventh Doctor at Wikipedia * * * The Eleventh Doctor at the Universal Experiment Wiki References ---- Category:Doctor Who/Season 34 characters Category:Time travelers Category:2013/Character deaths